


Heir of Prophecy

by SailorSolar12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolar12/pseuds/SailorSolar12
Summary: While Jasmine, daughter of Apollo, is fighting what seems to her as one of Kronos' minions, it sends her through a rift in the dimensional gate to the land of Middle Earth. More specifically: The Shire. She lands in front of the home of Bilbo Baggins as Gandalf the Grey is entering the small home. Clad in her normal wear as well as her weapons, the company of Thorin Oakanshield is hesitant to accept her. As the meeting drags on, she discovers a prophecy that lies on the map that belongs to Thorin. It is then that Jasmine realizes that she is a part of something bigger than any daughter of Apollo has ever faced. As she travels all over Middle Earth in the company of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, she faces her fears and learns to rely on the help of unexpected friends. Through this journey she has become the Heir of Prophecy.





	1. Chapter 1

QUICK NOTE:

_*Flashbacs/Visions/Dreams*_

Previously on HOP

_Song Lyrics (when I do use them)_

**Delphi’s Speech**

(Greek Translations)

**Chapter 1**

Jasmine grunted loudly panting as she rolled away from the sword that arched down towards her. She glared at the monster that stood about ten feet away. This was a new monster she had never seen before. She furrowed her brow. The magic that she felt from the beast was dark and very ancient. Even more so than the gods themselves. The red head did not understand why the hideous beast was attacking her. She was glad that she and Percy had taken a dip into the River Styx otherwise she would have already been dead. The green eyed girl swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat because of the foul stench that was radiating off of this beast. She narrowed her eyes not knowing what to do as the.....thing began to hold his hands out. Dark clouds of magic began to envelope him. What in the name of Hades was this stupid monster doing?!?! She paled drastically as she slowly stood from black asphalt. The young daughter of Apollo saw that he was muttering something in a language she didn't understand. Jasmine was about to roll out of the way when the black matter shot towards her at an inhuman speed. Jasmine crossed her arms in front of her, bracing for the blast.

Instead of feeling the ground, she felt nothingness. What was happening to her? Was this what it felt like to be dead? She felt as though she was falling through nothing. What did that monster do to her? Where was she going? Jasmine didn't have time to react as she suddenly landed on a very hard rock. She knew that because of the impact force the rock had cracked, but still felt winded. She rolled over to the ground panting heavily. She began muttering curses on Ancient Greek. She slowly sat up and felt her harnesses. Her quiver, arrows, bow, and twin blades were still in place.

She seemed to freeze in place as her eyes met the bottom of grey robes. She instinctively reached for one of her hidden blades. If she had to fight again, then she would give her enemy one hell of a fight. She was not about to bend to anyone’s will especially since she was in a different place than she was used to.

"Child do not worry. I am not your enemy," the voice said.

Jasmine's hand held the hilt of one of her blades. She slowly looked up and saw an old man with a grey, pointed hat on the top of his head and a staff of somesort in his hand. The demi-god knew almost immediately that this man had magic and quite a lot of it. She narrowed her eyes going into a crouching position. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

The man gave a soft smile. "Well would I be guarding your bag if you couldn't?"

Jasmine looked down to his feet and saw her backpack. She swallowed and reached forward. Jasmine looked back up at the old man. "How do you know I am not the dangerous one?" she snarked softly raising a slender eyebrow.

He winked and gave a smile as he said, "That, my dear, is the question.”

Jasmine narrowed her eyes watching the old man. “Who are you? Where am I?” the demigod fired off. Her surroundings seemed oddly familiar...almost as if she had seen the landmarks in a dream tha the Fates wouldn’t let her remember yet. The 21-year-old slid back slightly still crouched. She was not about to let her guard down because this old man had watched her bag. “Well?”

Gandalf was silent for a moment. This was the girl no young woman that he had heard about from the three Fates that had approached him. She had a great destiny to fulfill here in Middle Earth, and he would make sure that it would be seen through. “My name is Gandalf the Grey. I am a Wizard, and you my dear Jasmine are in Middle Earth. Surely your father, Apollo told you of this place.”

Jasmine froze as her facial features morphed into that of confusion. This old man - no this wizard knew who she was. He knew what she was. There was only one way that he could have known who she was. The Fates must have approached the wizard before she arrived.

“Come let us go inside and dress your wounds so that you may rest," Gandalf stated.

Jasmine slowly stood. Her shirt was slightly ripped at the bottom, but she had not even one scratch. She nodded. "I'll go inside with you, but I'm not injured. You could say I have skin of iron."

The man gave a deep, hearty chuckle as he walked inside. He knew the young girl was following him. He looked the confused Hobbit who owned the home. "Master Baggins could you show the young girl to a room so she can change and wash up."

Said Hobbit looked behind the tall wizard and saw said young girl. He gave a soft smile. "Follow me please." He walked with her through a winding hall. He showed her to the bedroom that was right next to the bathroom. "Here you go. I am Bilbo Baggins. I hope that you find everything you need in there. Come back to the dining room when you are done. I would to talk to a sensible person instead of being around ill-mannered dwarves."

Jasmine giggled softly. "Don’t worry Mr. Baggins. I will be more sensible any time of the day than a company of dwarves." She vanished into the room. She placed her backpack on the bed gently with a sigh. Where on earth was she? Why was she here? What did the Fates have in store for her? Was her father behind this? She shook off the odd feeling she got and began to remove the three main weapons she had as well as her small daggers that she kept hidden in different spots on her body. She threw off the ripped orange shirt and put on the white Cami and her Camp Half-Blood crop top she had. Jasmine re-braided her hair. She clipped the holster for her swords on her lower back again. Jasmine then put her quiver and bow on her back and walked out, her pack on her other shoulder. She wondered trying to find the dining room but got lost. How in the name of her father could she get lost in an underground house?! She sighed softly and turned taking a few steps backwards. Jasmine froze as she bumped into something. She turned around quickly, her braid hitting her in the eye. "Fuck! That huuurt!" She groaned softly and muttered curses in Greek, forgetting about the man she had bumped into.

The dwarf that the girl had bumped into looked at her in awe. The language she was muttering in sounded like a cross of Elvish and his own language. He took a small step forward. "Miss are you ok?"

She nodded. "Sorry. If I turn around too quickly, my hair whips me in the eye." She chuckled softly and looked at him, her bright, blue eyes staring into his dark ones. A smile graced her lips. "I am sorry for bumping into you. I'm Jasmine Smith."

The dwarf couldn't help but return the smile that she had. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Jasmine. I am-"

"Kili!" a voice roared from the dining room. "What is taking you so long?"

Jasmine looked behind him. She looked at Kili and smiled. "It’s nice to meet you, Kili. May I follow you to the dining room?"

He nodded and walked with her. He left her side and went back to his seat.

Jasmine swallowed. All eyes were on her. She hated attention. She let her eyes go over those in the dining room and found the old man who had brought her into the home. She ignored the stares of the company and leaned against the window sill that was behind the old man. A smirked danced across her lips as she heard the others whisper about her.

"Child, would you introduce yourself to us all?" the old man asked.

She looked up. Her blue eyes were dancing with mischief. "Of course, Old Man. I am Jasmine Smith, favorite daughter of the Greek god of the sun, Apollo. I am the best marksmen of all my half siblings. I am one of the most famous demi-gods from where I am from. I have healing powers." She paused for a moment, thinking. "That is all you need to know for now. Old man, you seem to know who I am already. Do you know why the Fates have sent me here?"

Said old man was silent. "That my dear, you will discover in a few moments. We must wait for the leader of this company."

A bald dwarf with many tattoos looked at the wizard in shock as he stood in protest. "Gandalf! I don’t think he will accept her. She is a human and female!"

Jasmine's eyes bore into the dwarf's with a glare. "Have you ever faced the depths of Hell with only a set of arrows and a bow? Because I can tell you right now that the Fates had a hand in my being sent here. I am not sure why. I can probably better than some of you in this room.”

Dwalin narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled as the dwarves continued eating. She saw the one who seemed to be the youngest ask Bilbo where he should put his plate. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw a blonde dwarf - one who was similar to Kili - take the plate and throw it into the kitchen. The Demi-god watched in amusement as the dwarves began to pound their feet and utensils.

”Can-can you not do that??! You’ll Blunt them!” Bilbo exclaimed absolutely exasperated at how the dwarves were acting.

The dwarf with the hat made a face. “Ooooh! You hear that? He says we’ll blunt the knives!”

Kili smirked as he began to sing.

_”Blunt the knives, bend the forks.”_

The blonde dwarf who must have been Kili’s brother joined in.

_”Smash the bottles and burn the corks.”_

The rest of the dwarves quickly joined in.

_“Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you’re finished if they are whoooooooooooole_

_Send them down the hall to roll.”_

Jasmine smiled in excitement and awe as dishes were flying everywhere. She moved her body to the beat of the dwarf playing a flute like instrument.

_”That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!!”_

She suddenly straightened feeling magc coming from outside just as three loud knocks sounded. The green eyed girl smiled softly as she easily recognized the magic. "Excuse me," she said softly. She dropped her backpack and ran to the front door. She flung it open and saw her Pegasus, Celestine. Jasmine glared at the dwarf that was trying to swat her away.

The flying horse gave a loud neigh and trotted towards her owner, who showered her in affection.

Jasmine placed her forehead on Celestine's muzzle and smiled happily. "Hey girl. Did Dad send you to help me?"

The pegasus neighed in response. It then nuzzled her cheek affectionately. She had missed Jasmine so much.

Jasmine stroked her mane and said, "You are such a troublemaker. Did you have to try and eat that dwarf’s hair Cece?” She smirked slightly as Celestine gave a snort and a huff. Jasmine gave a soft squeak as Celestine leaned forward and tried to bite down on one of her braids. She pulled away and pointed a finger at the winged horse. “Oh no you don’t! The last time you did that I had to cut my hair super short because you bit off part of my hair. That is not going to happen again.” She took her two braids and pulled them back with a hair tie and stuck her tongue out at her companion. “Sucks to suck doesn’t it.” Jasmine gently stroked Celestine’s muzzle and held out a small bag of Drachmas. “Go get some rest at the stables. These Drachmas should cover the cost. There is a note in there for the stable owner so they know who you are.” Jasmine nudged Celestine and smiled as her companion took off to the stables. She jumped as she heard a few gasps. Jasmine turned seeing a couple of the dwarves.

“Was that a Pegasus? I thought they were merely legend!” the oldest dwarf asked in awe.

"That was a beautiful pegasus, Miss Jasmine," Kili said.

Jasmine gave a soft smile. “Yes, that was a Pegasus. Now that I think about it, there hasn’t been Pegasi in Middle Earth for eons. She has been my companion since I was……gods I wanna say since I was six.” The red head paused for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. I was six when we bonded. I am 18 now. Wow I can’t believe it has been 12 years.” The demi-god blinked at their shocked faces. “What?”

Gandalf stepped forward to Jasmine before any of the dwarves voiced their thoughts. He turned to Thorin and said, "Thorin, this is the girl that I spoke to you about in Bree. She is the one to translate the other prophecy on the map."

Thorin looked at Jasmine and frowned before he became enraged. He would not have a helpless human girl on this quest. Even if her claims were true. Even if she could read the second bit of writing of the map. "I will NOT have a helpless woman - no a helpless girl apart of this group!! She will not interpret the writing on the map, nor she will not be joining us." He turned to go back inside of the Hobbit’s home.

Jasmine held up her hand to stop Gandalf from talking. She slowly drew a small dagger that she often used as a throwing knife, and with deadly accuracy, she threw the knife that embedded itself it the front door of Bag-End just next to Thorin’s hand making him jump back. "I may be a woman, but I AM NOT helpless!! I have taken down an entire army of telkines on my own. I have faced my worst fears to receive Achilles's curse. I am one of THE BEST warriors of my whole camp. I have far more powers than any child of Apollo ever known to man." She stared into his eyes her hard expression matching his.

Thorin was silent for a few moments. The air between the two of them was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife. "You will translate the prophecy. I will think on if you will join us. I will need to write a contract for-"

She held up her hand. "I don’t need a contract. I don’t need any payment. Understood."

"Fine." He turned on his heel and went into the house.

Jasmine sighed heavily closing her eyes. People could be so dense. She didn't understand what he had against her, nor did she want to. It would have made her mind hurt more than it already did. The child of Apollo wasn't even back to the dining room when Thorin seemingly came out of nowhere and gripped her arm tightly. She glared at the dwarf, her anger rising. "What is it Thorin," she bit out. Jasmine was honestly 100% done with his haughty attitude and wanted to sock him in the face, but she felt as though the Fates had a part to play in what she was doing here. She couldn’t punch him just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on HOP

_ *Flashback/Dream/Vision* _

_Song Lyrics (When i use them which will be scarecly)_

**Delphi’s Speech**

(english translation of any Greek I use)

Previously on HOP Ch 1

Jasmine held up her hand to stop Gandalf from talking. She slowly drew a small dagger that she often used as a throwing knife, and with deadly accuracy, she threw the knife that embedded itself it the front door of Bag-End just next to Thorin’s hand making him jump back. "I may be a woman, but I AM NOT helpless!! I have taken down an entire army of telkines on my own. I have faced my worst fears to receive Achilles's curse. I am one of THE BEST warriors of my whole camp. I have far more powers than any child of Apollo ever known to man." She stared into his eyes her hard expression matching his.

Thorin was silent for a few moments. The air between the two of them was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife. "You will translate the prophecy. I will think on if you will join us. I will need to write a contract for-"

She held up her hand. "I don’t need a contract. I don’t need any payment. Understood."

"Fine." He turned on his heel and went into the house.

Jasmine sighed heavily closing her eyes. People could be so dense. She didn't understand what he had against her, nor did she want to. It would have made her mind hurt more than it already did. The child of Apollo wasn't even back to the dining room when Thorin seemingly came out of nowhere and gripped her arm tightly. She glared at the dwarf, her anger rising. "What is it Thorin," she bit out. Jasmine was honestly 100% done with his haughty attitude and wanted to sock him in the face, but she felt as though the Fates had a part to play in what she was doing here. She couldn’t punch him just yet.

Chapter 2

His blue eyes bore into hers and said, "What is your motive, woman?"

"Thorin I am not sure what you mean, but I was sent here by deep, old, dark magic that my world has long forgotten. An old enemy from eons ago is beginning to rise again….both here in Middle Earth and in y world. I am not sure which evil brought me here, but the one here may have known about this damn prophecy. That was why I was attacked by a weird monster. If I follow you on this quest, it will mean that I will not be there for when everything is revealed as to why my camp keeps getting targeted...why the other camp is being targeted. The magic behind the attacks on both camps and on me are very very old...far older than the Greek Gods." She sighed heavily and turned away closing her eyes for a moment. "I have fought in two separate wars...both of which I have seen so many of the other demigods die. I have led armies. I know how to fight Thorin, and I know what the consequences of loss are. What I mean to say is that I know you don't trust me, and I know we just met a few moments ago, but I can't help but feel that what will happen will be partially my fault. That is why I said I don’t need payment because this world being safe from harm is enough for me. But it also means that any friendships that I make will end when I leave this world….if I am able to return home. I hope that you and the others will learn to trust me Thorin. I know for a fact that you will need my help in some way." She gave a slight smile. There was sadness in her eyes from the pain of knowing many of her comrades have died over the years.

Never before had he seen a human with such compassion. He swallowed the sudden forming lump in his throat, unable to speak. He couldn't understand how such a young girl had seen so much death and destruction. She knew what it was like to lose the ones you love. He looked down not knowing how to respond to her. "You may come with us. But if you die, it will not be my fault."

She simply nodded and went back to the dining room so the meeting could begin. A small smile graced her lips. She was glad that Thorin was allowing her to go. If he hadn't she would have gone anyway. She had a purpose here.

\--------------------------- ((PAGE BREAK)) ------------------------------

Jasmine leaned against the window sill as Thorin and the others discussed the game plan. She narrowed her eyes as Gandalf pulled out the map he had mentioned earlier. She stepped up next to him and paled seeing Greek. As she let her eyes skin over the writing, she staggered back hitting the sill again. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What does it say?" Thorin asked.

She swallowed and began reciting.

"With a stroke of Fate,  
She will rise.  
Gliding on wings  
The sound of her voice sings.  
Valar will see that  
The Great Power  
Will be relinquished  
Love will form  
In the most forbidden of ways  
A stronghold in the East stands alone  
As it waits for its King and Queen  
Durin and Olympic blood shall mix  
The scales of fire will die  
As the Heir of Prophecy stands  
A beacon of hope for All of Middle Earth.”

The entire company was silent as they stared at the young demigod. They couldn't believe that she was to be with Fili, Kili, or even Thorin. How was she? Thorin was the one most puzzled. Himself or is nephews would be with the demi-god. He looked at Gandalf. "How long have you known of this prophecy?"

The wizard was silent for a moment. He has walked Middle Earth for 2000 years and has always known of the prophecy, but he did not truly believe that the prophecy was set in stone until he read the map.

Jasmine looked at Gandalf wide eyed. She was frozen for a moment before shaking her head. The red head knew just by looking at the old wizard he had known about it for some time. It wasn’t being just being the Heir of Prophecy that shook her. It was also what it said about Durin and Olympic blood mixing. Jasmine knew from looking at Thorin, Fili, and Kili that they were royalty. However, because the prophecy mentioned a king and queen, Jasmine did not know if it meant Thorin or Fili. The green eyed 21 year old stormed to the room that Bilbo had let her use before sighing heavily. She sat there on her bed not knowing what to do. She was the Heir of Prophecy. She was supposed to marry either Thorin or Fili in the near future. She ran her fingers over her hair, exasperated. She had no idea what to do. The young demigod wanted guidance not excuses or justifications. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she flung back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn’t even care when her door opened and someone walked in. she didn’t even care when that person sat on the edge of the bed staring at her. She glanced at the person who had sat down on the edge of her bed. She had been expecting to Gandalf, but was surprised to see that Thorin had come in and sat down. She sat up and said softly, “What is it, Thorin?”

He looked at her and was silent for a moment. “This was the first time that I had heard of this prophecy. I did not know that it even existed until now. You do not need to join us on this quest-”

Jasmine looked at him as if he was crazy. “Hades no! I know one thing and that is if you try to fight a prophecy it will come true in the worse way possible.” She paused and looked at the dwarf king. "I always knew that my life would take an absolutely crazy turn. I just never expected marriage and becoming a queen would be part of it. I have to help you. I have to make sure that this quest is seen through," she said with determination.

There was a low rumble that shook the house slightly.

Jasmine smiled softly and looked up at the ceiling knowing exactly what it was. “Ναι, Gramps. Θα σιγουρευτώ ότι η εταιρεία θα πετύχει, (Yes, Gramps. I will make sure this company succeeds),” she said in Greek.

Another rumble sounded that shook the house more.

Jasmine sighed. “Μην ανησυχείτε. Εντάξει, Gramps? (Don’t worry. Okay Gramps?)”

Silence was the only answer the demigod got. The temperamental god of the skies was always like this. She didn’t understand why he was, but at times it got really annoying.  
Jasmine looked at Thorin and gave her signature smile that seemed to light up the room. “That was my grandfather...Zeus...God of Thunder and the Skies and King of the gods. Sometimes he can be like that," the 21 year old redhead explained to the blue eyed dwarf king.

Thorin couldn’t help but nod. This girl was like sunshine, even when he had been extremely rude to her beforehand. He couldn’t understand why she was this way. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was the daughter of the sun god. He mentally shrugged it off, not wanting to dwell on the matter. He stood from her bed and said, “There is some food left for you, if you are hungry. We leave at dawn. I am not sure if you would like to use your flying horse or one of our ponies. It is your decision. Have a good rest tonight.” He turned and left her room without another word.

Jasmine stared after the dwarf and shook her head laughing softly. The people of Middle Earth sure were peculiar, but she liked them. She was glad that the Fates made her the one to come here. She stood and slowly shed her clothes as she locked the bedroom door. She changed into short shorts and a camisole. She laid in bed and slept, hoping that she would just have a normal dream for once in her life. However, the Fates had other plans.

_ *Dream Scene* _

_ Jasmine frowned as she found herself in what appeared to be a forest of some kind. There was one major problem to her surroundings...and that was the fact that there were spider webs everywhere. She shivered knowing Annabeth would run away if she saw these. She turned around having thought she heard something, but instead found herself in what seemed to be an abandoned fortress. Only, it wasn't. The demigod shivered. Her soul felt cold and as if it was being sucked out of her body. She knew there was a darkness there, but she had no idea what it was. The fact that the magic that resided in the fortress she stood in was the same as the magic that was behind the attack on her and the two camps made her wonder just what was going on. She found herself invisible to the vile creatures that slept in the abandoned fortress as well as the large wolf like animals. _

_ She continued exploring the fortress trying to find some evidence of the darkness that was present. The demigod froze as she felt the air around her become far colder than before. Something was wrong, and Jasmine was scared to turn around to see what was behind her. She inhaled slowly closing her eyes for a moment before she began turning around. Floating above her was a man who looked like a ghost, but his skin was withered and the blade he carried screamed danger. Jasmine paled as the figure lunged at her forcing her to roll away and grab anything she could to block the knife. Her green eyes widened as she looked to her left and saw a figure outlined in black making her falter in her moves. A loud, blood curdling scream escaped her throat as the ghost man lunged at her only for the blade to be blocked by the sword of one Thorin Oakenshield. The last thing she heard before she was sent back to her body was "You must wake up now!!!" _

_ *End of Dream* _

-Meanwhile in the siting room-

Thorin stared at the roaring fire that was going in Mister Baggins' fire place when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the Hobbit hole felt much colder almost like death. It was as if something evil was inside the house. He looked up to see the wizard who had fear in his eyes. At the wizard's signal, Thorin followed Gandalf to the room that the human girl was sleeping in. The pair paused as they heard Jasmine scream like someone was killing her. This caused the duo to rush in as Gandalf began muttering a spell to send Thorin into Jasmine's mind under his breath. Two of his fingers touched Thorin's forehead, and the wizard caught him as Dwalin, Fili, and Kili rushed into the room from hearing Jasmine scream.

Jasmine bolted up panting heavily only to see Dwalin, Fili, and Kili standing around her with Gandalf who held a waking Thorin in his arms. She stared at Thorin. “How in the name of my dear uncle were you able to go into my mind?!”

Gandalf chose to speak up at that moment. “I know a spell that allowed him to. What I want to know is, why did that dream seem more like reality to me. Why?”

Jasmine looked down. “For demigods, when we dream it is real. The places I was sent to....the darkness that is growing....Gandalf....that ghost was NOT a man," she murmured softly as she trembled in fear.

Thorin was silent for a moment as he got his bearings together and stood next to the wizard. “Gandalf felt that there was something wrong...especially after the house became so cold just a few moments ago." He looked at Gandalf. "She is not wrong. The ghost that showed itself to her....that was no ordinary ghost. My blade should not have made contact with his."

At Thorin's statement, Gandalf stilled. There was no possible way that HE could be returning already. He hummed for a moment and murmured, "That is something that should not be discussed here."

Jasmine nodded and held her head in between her hands sighing heavily. “I don’t even know why the Fates made me go there?” She groaned softly and shook her head. She looked up. “I need some air. I’ll be outside until we leave to gather supplies. Now all five of you out so I can change.” She shooed them out and changed back into the same outfit from before, strapping her weapons to her body. She snuck out the window after locking the bedroom door and sat in the garden inhaling the fresh air. “Gods, this air is so much better to breathe than that shit in New York. No smog, no pollution, nothing at all. I love it,” she said softly as she laid down in the grass. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. That was for sure. She sighed softly and happily as sleep called for her once again. This time her spirit didn’t wander which was a good thing.


End file.
